The present invention relates to methods for the demonstration of metastatic cell activity by immunological determination of type IV collagenase antigen by use of polyclonal and monoclonal antibodies to said enzyme antigen. In addition, this invention discloses compositions, comprising labeled or unlabeled enzyme antigen and labeled or unlabeled polyclonal and monoclonal antibodies to said enzyme antigen.